dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke: Nuclear Winter
Duke: Nuclear Winter is an expansion pack to 3D Realms's first-person shooter, Duke Nukem 3D. It was developed by Simply Silly Software and published by WizardWorks. The expansion was released on December 30, 1997. Plot The Santa Claus has been captured and brainwashed by the alien maggots that Duke defeated last time, however to make matters worse; they're supported by a new enemy force calling themselves the Feminist Elven Militia! Duke Nukem needs to travel to the North Pole in order to stop Santa Claus and the intruders together with whatever evil plan he has planned. Our hero will visit many familiar locations during his journey but also new locations. Level design Most levels in the game are snow themed including previously visited levels like Red Light District and Hollywood Holocaust which the player went through in the original game. However, there are also new levels which will have the player travel to such as the headquarters of Santa Claus, a large town village and a toy factory. Enemies Apart from containing several new enemies like snow men that throw snow balls at the player and female elf's that use dual sub-machine guns old enemies also make a comeback such as Pig Cops and Enforcers with Christmas costumes to fit the general theme of the game. The Santa Claus, appropriately goes by the name Santa Claws as well, also makes an appearance as the boss of the episode. Reception Duke: Nuclear Winter was largely met with a negative response by fans of Duke Nukem 3D. The majority of fans didn't like the fact that the player visits two levels from the original game, and considered it a lazy move by the developers just to fill out the expansion in order to make it last longer. The new levels wasn't appreciated by players either; they felt that they lacked detail and were largely dull and uninspired, especially compared to Duke Nukem 3D and its other two expansions Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach and Duke it out in D.C., both of which were made by Sunstorm Interactive. The expansion pack didn't offer any new weapons or items and just recycled the old ones from Duke Nukem 3D; many had preferred if they'd at least made custom skins like in Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach in order to fit into the general Christmas theme of the game. Trivia *The title of the game, Nuclear Winter, is obviously a reference to the climatic effect of a global all-out nuclear war. *Mario from the extremely popular Mario games can be found in the Land of Forgotten Toys level; he has his back turned to the player and is seen playing Mario Kart on a TV. *''Santa Claws'' movie posters can be found throughout the game - wherever they're supposed to be a homage or not to the Santa Claws movie is not made clear. *A small portion of the first level from the popular Doom game was recreated in Duke: Nuclear Winter when the player enters a portal from the Land of Forgotten Toys level in order to find a key card. The Doomguy's severed mutilated corpse can also be found in the level. Screenshots Image:Duke1.gif|The introduction video Image:Duke3.gif|Even strippers need some clothing! Image:Duke4.gif|Who thought vicious snowmen could drive vehicles and fly around? Image:Duke5.gif|The Pig Cop doesn't appreciate Duke's sudden appearance Image:Duke11.gif|The Assault Troopers loved their new Christmas outfit until Duke riddled them with holes Image:Duke12.gif|A Enforcer catching a cold Image:Duke14.gif|The female elf failed her attempt to dodge Duke's rocket Image:Duke17.gif|Santa Claws is giving our hero a hard time Category:Expansion packs